Di mi nombre
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: "Trató de hablar, pero todo lo que emergía de su boca eran los sonoros gemidos que Él tanto amaba escuchar cada noche que compartían juntos en la intimidad, volviéndose uno, una, y otra, y otra vez. ―Dilo, Touka-chan… dilo por favor…" / Viñeta Random. Pareja: TouKen (Advertencia: Smut)


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, a Sui Ishida si.**

 **Advertencias: Lemon (+18) smut, blah, blah. Pasen a pervertirse si gustan.**

* * *

 **Di mi nombre.**

La madera crujió incontrolablemente y todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrar sus manos a la cabecera. Su vista estaba nublándose, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque _Él_ la había sujetado fuertemente de su cintura.

Ahogó su grito en el momento que había alcanzado su primer orgasmo, no obstante, siguió implorándole más, _quería más_. Pero _Él_ no hizo caso a su petición. Dejó de moverse, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y sin salir de su interior todavía. De esta manera ambos aprovecharon ese breve lapso de tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

―Lo haré… con una condición… ―gimió entonces, encima de su oído, acariciando su lóbulo inferior con su lengua.

―¿Qué? ―fue todo lo que Ella pudo murmurar.

―Tienes… ―comenzó a moverse nuevamente, tomándola por sorpresa ―…que decir mi nombre.

―No seas idiota, yo siempre lo digo… ―jadeó entre gemidos.

―No de esa manera, _Di mi primer nombre_ ―atajó, recorriendo de su cuello a sus labios, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre estos antes de unir sus bocas y fundirlas en una.

―Pero… ―comenzó a decir cuando se habían separado al fin.

―Si no lo dices… haré esto ―y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con voracidad, sin consideración alguna. Mirándola lujuriosamente y con nulo bochorno.

―¡Ah! ¡Espe…ra! ¡Kane…! ―la compostura se volvió a desvanecer, abandonándose al placer.

Trató de hablar, pero todo lo que emergía de su boca eran los sonoros gemidos que Él tanto amaba escuchar cada noche que compartían juntos en la intimidad, volviéndose uno. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

―Dilo, Touka-chan… dilo por favor… ―susurró con sensualidad, aprisionándola debajo de su cuerpo, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, aumentando la velocidad del vaivén.

La sangre se agolpó en cada una de sus mejillas, aumentando aún más el intenso teñido rojizo de estas.

Escucharle rogar así era algo extraño de Kaneki y era aún más extraño que lo hiciera en uno de sus momentos íntimos. _Pero_ , lo más jodido de todo era que, por alguna estúpida razón a Ella le incomodaba.

¿Tal vez era miedo al compromiso? ¿Su relación cambiaría después de eso?

Tragó saliva apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿A que le tenía tanto miedo?

Dejó de pensar por un momento, ya estaba pensando demasiado y comenzaba a fastidiarse.

 _A la mierda, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Después de todo ¿Qué tengo que perder?_

―Ke… ―el cuerpo encima del suyo dejó de moverse, todo lo que hicieron después fue encontrarse mutuamente con la mirada ―… _Ken_ … ―suspiró con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

― _Touka_ … ―contestó el susodicho sin ocultar el placer en su voz. Sonriéndole ampliamente.

Y por lo que quedó de la noche, ambos se sumergieron en los recónditos e insaciables caminos del placer que ni ellos se imaginaron que alguna vez podrían llegar a encontrar. Desde ese momento Touka estaba segura de una cosa: A Kaneki le comenzaría a llamar Ken más seguido.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Y qué tál? Viñeta random en un momento random (acompañado de insomnio.)

Estaba escuchando el remix de la canción Toxic por Melanie Martinez mientras veía una imagen TouKen y extrañamente me pregunté ¿Alguna vez Touka ha llamado a Kaneki por su primer nombre? ¡No! ¡Nadie lo hace! Sacrilegio D:

Entonces terminé haciendo esto, incluyendo el leve smut xD ¿Que opinan? c: He andado bastante "inspirada" estos días para hacer drabbles y viñetas, pero mi bloqueo mental sigue vigente para Sweet, sweet torture (irónicamente) y es como de... meh.

Varios me han sugerido que haga un one-shot o fic (o lo que sea) usando a Haise y realmente quiero. De hecho terminé de leer RE hasta donde va y es como de ¡Joder! se ha puesto muy bueno, así que, es probable que ya me atreva a usar a Haise muy pronto :'D

Pero bueh, no los aburro más con todo esto, como siempre gracias por pasarse a leer. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, opinión, etc. Son bien recibidos en los reviews o PM.

¡Saludos! Nos leemos.


End file.
